Whats life Without Porn?
by Dark Bara
Summary: In the midst of a hard life can a little bit of Riku cheer him up? Or will he have to deal with just being a sex toy?
1. Blood?

Well I would like to get it out now. I'm new at this and my personal editor is in Japan. So once she is back she will look into making this better!! But would like to just say that this is going to get better with time.

Paring so far are : Riku and Sora (would not have it any other way) squee

Chapter 1: Blood?

I knew that life was harsh and all,but still no one would have imagined it to be this hard and just mean! Nothing for me seemed to go right. All my life I was all along. I got this far, just because I'm a rebel. My father had left me when I was just around 11 when my mother dyed. She had passed my due to some liver conditions. In overall she drank herself to death. My mother had left nothing for me in her will. I was left off to fend for myself. Yeah its a harsh world to say the least. And the only thing that I have left is well...just my self. Sighing My name is Sora, I don't remember whats my last name anymore. I don't have any proof of identity. For all the world may know I do not exist. My past is well unknown to me. As well last time I had a clue I was around 18 years old. Oh and lets not forget to mention I'm as gay as gay can come. I think I always have been. And life just sucks more when I have like no money on me. So right about now I'll do anything to have some.

Ahhh, well that kind of leads me to were I am right now. I know it may seem like I have no feelings for this type of situations, but what can I possibly do. As the light of the old rundown warehouse screamed out my only last chance of survival. Porn, yeah I know... Don't go giving me the lecturers on how more better off I'll be on the streets, but I have had more than enough of that. I have to sell my body to even make a day meal. Its my last resort. Sighing in great regret. I take my first steps of at least being a somebody. The outside of the building was not that welcoming. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Giving off a morbid feeling. Quickly dashing into what would seem to be a movie set, all my built up anxiety washed way. Inside looked like a professional work place. Nothing about it screamed out sex...yeah until the hottest guy pushes past me.

"Damn, I hate armatures..."

"wait who said that I was even working here?"

" No one, but most street bums try and get a job here to make quick money"

"I'm NOT a bum!!" absorbing in the harsh words the silver haired god spoke.

A young gentleman walks over with nice blond hair that you can die for, long and seems to be set back in a ponytail. His attire was questionable to me and quite intimidating. Next to the ordinary khaki pants and the white polo. He was normal until you got to the two gun cases hanging down from his side!

Juddering back into the closed doors I just not more than minutes ago went through. The door handle jabbing into my side. Causing great pain to course though my frail body letting out a great scream of pain and horror. As the man with the two guns glanced at me and then at the silver haired god.

"Not even the first day on the job and getting your self hurt."

"pants I'm...ah...sorry" moans out in great pain

"Riku take him to your room, I'll be there in a few."

With ease I'm now being tossed ruffly over apparently Riku's shoulders. Not that I inertially minded, but still he could have been a little more gentile.

"Get this straight, I'm gay. I don't need to deal with homophones right now. And because of you I'm late for my shot. "

"Who said that I don't swing that way as well? Huh pants moaning oh so softly as though he was about to cum any minute

"You know you better watch out what you do around here if you don't want to loose that virginity of yours." Riku replied with a harsh sound to his voice.

" I never said that I was a virgin, now did I" Sora purrs bitting into Riku's ear.

Riku who is now trying to put on a good fount without showing that he quite enjoyed what this little uke just did. Riku with ease walks past everyone straight into what looked like an ordinary room, but just filled with pornographic pictures of all his works. It was simple, even a bed was on the side of the room. It felt more like a home/ apartment to me more than a simple room for possible changing. It was amazing how he could just lay me down on the bed with out a care in the world. Pain still coursed though my body, but I was more than just used to it at this point. I let out a little moan clutching my side. This is nothing really just a minor mishap thats all. Until the blood dripped down on the floor.


	2. Why Me?

Well I would like to get it out now. I'm new at this and my personal editor is in Japan. So once she is back she will look into making this better!! But would like to just say that this is going to get better with time.

Paring so far are : Riku and Sora (would not have it any other way) squee

Ummm I just hope that this one is just a little better and I'm trying to make it a little longer. And I am in soon time gana get to the good parts!

Chapter 2: Why Me?

Blood silently drips down from Sora's arm. Onto the cold hard floor of Riku's room. A puddle begins to form. And nothing is said between them for minutes. Sora feels as though his body is falling apart. Maybe from lack of food and proper heath care, maybe this is why the simple fall had effected him so. It was hard to say. The silence was killing him and the smell of the blood lingered in the air. The emotion in Riku's eyes had changed from the stern ' I don't give a shit' to a more soft gently side. Sora was complexed when he saw this changed. What could make such a cold hearted man change his mind so easily?

Sora's vision when in and out. Not noticing that the door had been opened and the crazy blond had walked through. Running though possibility of what could have went down in this little room. With Sora looking half dead and Riku leaning up against one of the side walls. Looking as though he was said, but could do nothing to help.

"Does any one feel like explaining them selfs?" (Unknown)

"The little brat here make a mess on the floor..." Turining back into the cold hearted male he was (Riku)

"I'm really sorry hick to cause you so much truble before I even really introduced my self" (Sora)

" Thats really alright. I have a good guess as to who you are and why you are here." (Unknown)

"What ever I really don't care as long as you get him out of my room!" (Riku)

Yelling out into the open door. The unknown blond man asked for a doctue to be called here into the room as soon as possible. Sora's POV:

I really don't think that it is this big of a deal. I just must have cut my self when I came down on the door. Really its not that bad. But Oh well can't really stop them once the went and got the big shots now can I? I just hope that I'm not the one paying for this. I never asked... mmmm Why does life just have to suck for me? And why do I have to always make a mess of my self right when I meet a really smexy man. yesh Smexy I know that I act tuf and all but I'm still a little kid at heart. mmmm evil diabolical plain forms MAYBE ... just MAYBE thats what will get me closer to Riku. I really have no clue anymore as to what is going around me. Everything seems to be in a faze. And nothing seems to be clear. I feel like I'm being violated, but I guess I have to get used to this feeling soon.

End POV.

" He will be fine" (Doc.)

"Well... Damn I could have told you that!" (Riku)

points gun at Riku's head pulling the triger back " Now, poor poor Riku I would not say another word like your life depended on it. Which it is so I would watch out" ( Unknown)

"Other than a small gash on his right side no damage is really done. Although he could really use something to eat and a good nights rest. I sagest not moving him until he gets just that." (Doc)

"you got to be kidding me I have to share a room with him!" (Riku)

Sora:

You know he is sounding more and more like he hates me,but does not want to admit that he likes me in a way. Damn what am I thinking I would never get with someone like him. He is just to amazing.

Riku:

I really wonder what I'm going to do with this little runt. Thanks to him I missed my whole shot AND not to mention that I have to now shair a room with this...well come to think of it he does have some apleaing feetures. Maybe I can break him in before the job.

"Sora, is your name right? Well once you get some rest and something to eat we will talk more about your future with our company. Until then." ( Still Unknown)

"Mmmm... yeah thanks..." (Sora)


	3. If Only it was real

Well I don't know what to really say, but other than that I'm sorry for being really bad at this. LOL I just hope that someone will like the story. And don't worry I hope it to soon get better and be filled with kinky smex but till then I really do have to like start up the story now don't I ?? SO yeah here is will another chapter. Still trying to make it longer. Its just that I'm still trying to get use to the site and all. SO here it is the well not long awaited chapter!!

If Only It Was Real

Sora's POV

I don't know how I really got into this big mess. And I don' really like it that much. I can't say that I'm really used to being treated by crap by one person, but then on the other hand like one of there best employees by the next. And let alone I still do not know his name. I really do hope. Now thinking about it that I get the job. At this point I really can't afford not to. And I don't understand how I can like someone at first site. And him of all people. Yeah he may seem nice and all, but he has that ' you touch me I'll fuck you up so bad' oar around him. Its a little unsettlingly if you really think about it.

End:POV

The room that Sora was left in was Riku's and the mess had been on the floor was promptly cleaned up and no one really spoke of it after. Not as though anyone cared or when in to see if he was well. Only a few hours had gone by and nothing really important or fun had happened. Riku had left me about 30 min or so ago. Said that I was a wast of air and should go off and try another place to look for a job. Making he air around me felt heavy I wish dreams were only real.

Days seemed to pass for Sora like he was placed in a dream world. He had healed pretty well no scars. But the only odd this was that the Tall blond man had not seem him yet and no word about the outside world had leaked into the closed off door. That his eyes has seem so accustom of. No one came in and saw to to his overall heath or even came in to see that he was there. Hearing erotic sound on the outside of the door creped him out a little. But what ells can you expect from a porn site. Nothing but sex all the time.

This was really getting to be boring after a few more hours had past. Sora had really wished that Riku had came and saw him by now. Even a little " I hate your guts" would please him. And just as plained out. The door opened and a body of grace and god likeness walked though. It was as though he was really there, but why would he care enough to come see Sora? And with what he had in his arms. Sora was more than happy to know that this was not a dream. His body craved him and everything that he had. Just like Sora and his childlikeness all he really cared about was the nice plate of food that was being cared by his dream god, Riku.

Sora's: POV

I know its corny and all but I mean come on. I have not had any food in about a full week. My stomach caved in and I begged Riku for the plate of food. Nothing really great and all just a simple sandwich and a drink. But thats like a 5 star meal to me at this point. And it was smelling like heaven ever step that Riku had taken.

End: POV

"Here you go brat, Just like the doc. Ordered I know its nothing big but it will do"

(Sora: Why did that seem like her cared just a little in the sound of his voice?)

"Mmmm FOOD" jumps up and down on the bed

" I can see that your healing well and are hyperactive as ever are you not Sora?"

(Sora: WHOW... hold on there little buddy... Why did that sound like you know me. This is the first time we had meet. Thank you very much.)

"Ummmlooks at Riku with a questionable look Do I know you from some were?... Oh and thanks for the food starts to munch down on his '5 star meal'

"Yeah I do, but thats for a whole another story... you are the same as ever nothing changed. But you gratitude! But lets just say for time sake. Were what you could call it good old life time friends."

Sora's POV:

Ok I can finally say that this dude is creeping me out. Fist he was oh so cool and hot and the smex! But now this, I know you, or when we had meet. Nothing your just going to leave me in the dark with nothing not even a clue as to who you are? What you mean to me? What kind of relationship we had in the past? I mean come on hell I can't even remember my own past so much so why would you go and say something like this!!

Riku's POV:

Well I can tell by the expression that I really shocked him in that one. I'm sorry my love, but it was meant for this. I never really meant to leave you. But you were far better off with out knowing me. And now you are here with no memory of what we had shared. It hurts me so, but this is whats best for him.

Small Flash back:

"Hey Riku, Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you and only you...for ever" as the words lingered in the air of the beach. Hearing each wave crash into the rocks near by.

"I don't want you to ever leave me you here. Your all thats left of me"

" I know Sora, but you have to realize that this is not healthy for you. It will only leave you with pain and heart ache."

" I don't care I only want to with with you even if you can..."

The memory fades off into the distant past

Sora I'm sorry. It was what had to be done for you, you are my only love and for that I'm sorry. But what am I do to with him now? He is with me again, but the past is doomed to repeat its Destiny. Like it is for you to ...die by my hands.


End file.
